Latte's and Love Songs
by Cookie Doh Ru
Summary: A new Starkid has joined the ranks and a certain Brian has taken a liking, Brian Rosenthal/OC If you like review and follow x


**This is for Chloe who has been waiting ever so positionally for my new Chapter of another story so its based about her :3 x**

Chloe sat with her head in her hand, looking down at a document or work she was writing for her music studies, she sighed. She looked at the stage of the coffee and stage house she was in, a guy in around his twenties and some other people got onto the stage and were setting up some equipment. He looked through the small crowd and smiled to himself, bringing a guitar forward and setting it down. Chloe lifted up her head and aimlessly wrote another sentence without looking due to much practice. They looked familiar, and the guy in his twenties was very cute. She had moved from England to work for a group called Starkid Productions. She was going to meet them in a week but she had a few final exams to do with music studies so she had decided to study in her favorite coffee house 'Steam Punked Coffee' She didn't like Coffee but it was the atmosphere and friendly people she came for, also they had a stage and you occasionaly saw some people do a comedy show or sing. She took a sip of her Skinny Latte and turned from her immense course work to focus on the group of three people. The guy at the front adjusted the mic and began to strum on his guitar lightly and began to sing.

_"Pick apart the pieces of your heart_  
_Let me peer inside_  
_Let me in where only your thoughts have been_  
_Let me occupy your mind as you do mine_

_You've lost (too much love)_  
_to fear, doubt, and distrust (not enough)_  
_You just threw away the key (to your heart)_  
_You don't get burned ('cause nothing gets through)_  
_It makes it easier (easier on you)_  
_That much more difficult for me_  
_To make you see_

_Love ain't fair_  
_So there you are, my love_

_Your heart's a mess_  
_You won't admit to it_  
_It makes no sense_  
_But I'm desperate to connect_  
_And you can't live like this_

_Your heart's a mess_  
_You won't admit to it_  
_It makes no sense_  
_But I'm desperate to connect_  
_And you, you can't live like this_

_Your heart's a mess_  
_You won't admit to it_  
_It makes no sense_  
_But I'm desperate to connect_  
_And you can't live like this_

_Love ain't safe_  
_You won't get hurt if you stay chaste_  
_So you can wait_  
_But I don't want to waste my love"_

She swooned as he winked at her direction, she didn't care weather or not it was aimed at her but she pretended it was. Shaking her head away from this faze of googily eyes at the singer and looked back at her papers. Signing, she heard the guy who sang speak once more. "Hello, thanks for listening, uh-would Chloe... Challenger? Yeah Chloe Challenger come to the backstage? Thanks." He looked at a piece of paper before walking through the curtains at the back of the stage. She looked up confused but all she could see was the next act setting up slowly. She was wandering if they wanted her so she picked up her folder, folding all of her work into the folder underneath and putting it into her satchel bag. It was plain but was a dark blue going lighter as it reached the top where the zip was. She picked up her latte and took another sip, walking to the counter, asking if she could take it to the backstage. When receiving a yes, she turned around to go through the door next to the stage. It was green and when she opened it all of the bustling and chatter stopped. She found herself feeling ever so awkward, she was standing in the doorway holding her coffee with one hand, and her netbook case with her folder in her other. They looked at her awkwardly and a skinny looking guy with ruffled brown hair came up to her and started to talk. "Hi, are you Chloe Challenger?" He smiled politely as she set down her bag on a table next to the door with her Latte. She extended her hand to him and shook his. "Yes, its a pleasure to meet you! ...May i ask why i have been summoned to this place?" She hoped that she sounded professional, although she was a gigantic Lord of The Rings fan... "Why yes! But, hey, everyone here isn't so formal! My names Nick Lang I'm one of the producers of Starkid Productions." He turned to the crowd of people and the hot guy from before was sitting in a black desk chair, gently turning from side to side as you do in a spinny chair. Her heart literally skipped a beat when these thoughts crossed her mind. 'Oh. My. Dear. Jesus. How did i deserve to end up working with that HOTTY!?' She tried to compose herself and push down the obvious blush that had arisen upon her cheeks. "Oh! I thought you were supposed to meet me on Saturday?" She was lead to a chair and she sat down, after quickly grabbing her Latte and bag. She set them down beside her and sipped at the yummy drink.

They chatted for many hours and she got to know all of them, everyone considered Dylan Saunders to be the best singer, and Lauren was really funny and sweet. She found that Joey Richter had an amazing sence of humor and was always cracking jokes. She found out she had been picked to be a composer along with someone called Darren Criss, to the new musical Twisted. A guy she met called Brian Holden was going to be the director and was told to watch some of there past musicals on youtube that were quite popular. A trip to London in England was spoken of and she was excited for her new job.

It was around 5 'O' Clock when they got out of the musical coffee shop, they all went into separate cars and decided to go to a bar for a night out. Chloe left her things in the back of Brian H's car. She found out the hot guys name, it was also Brian... this was going to get confusing but she think she'd cope. They all sat in a booth and it was Chloe's turn to get the next round. Hot Brian (As she called him in her mind) came with her as make sure she didn't slip with the drinks and help her carry them. "Hey, bri briooonnn. You has a great voice!" She felt tipsy and kept trying to make sure that she didn't spill the drinks. "Why thank you! Your pretty funny! HEY! Whoa that was load.. why dont i walk you to your door hmmm? You don't live far from here do you?" He looked so innocent that she blushed and hid behind a wall of her own hair. "Yeah sure! I, th-think that i need to go home... i'm tipsy-woops!" She had managed to set the other drinks down but had split hers onto her top...which made it become see through. She looked down and didn't notice Brian stare for a while but then shake his head and sit down. She ran to the bathroom to clear herself up.

Once she got back, she finished the last of her drink and walked over to the coat rack. She picked up everybody's jackets and coats and divvied them out to they're rightful owners. They all left the pub noisily apart from Nick and Brian H who thankfully drove everyone home without any alcohol. He stopped at Chloe's building after some slightly slurred directions from her in the backseat next to Hot Brian. They both got out and she went over to the door. While they were in the elevator, Chloe hung onto the side bar but slid down and sat. Brian laughed and she reached her arms out to him, fainting a plea of help, he grabbed bother her wrists but due to his wobbly state and her pulling on his arms, he toppled over on top of Chloe, creating a cascade of laughter and giggles. When the doors opened, they had to get up and she grabbed her bag and pulled her keys out from her jacket pocket. She opened the door and turned to him. A moment of bliss ensued and their eyes met for forever it seemed to Chloe, however forever was cut short by Brian kissing her tenderly on the lips. She put her hands on his cheeks and they separated. Once he realized what he'd done, he sprinted off into the closing doors of the elevator, just getting in before the doors clamped shut. She knew he felt ashamed, but she felt amazing.

**Thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed this, i will be making this a series of chapters, if you were wandering what the song at the start was, its Hearts a Mess by Gotye :) Love chow Readers xxxx**


End file.
